


Gaming (Day 3)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dirty Jokes, Gaming, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Shorter and Ash are being epic gamer bois and playing Mario Kart.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Gaming (Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Epic gamer time

“Eat my dust!” 

“Oh come on, wait up!” Shorter laughed and leaned to the side like his kart on the tv. Ash was sitting next to him, practically doing the same thing.  The two were playing Mario Kart, while Eiji was in the kitchen making dinner. 

“You bitch!” Ash yelled when Shorter threw a bomb. 

“That wasn't me, that was Michael!” 

“Michael is in first place! You're stuck with me in the middle.” 

“No, Eiji’s usually in the middle of us~” 

“I can hear you!” 

“Then turn up your music!” Eiji walked out of the kitchen holding his signature wooden spoon. 

“Dinner’s ready, boys. Better finish fast or you're not seeing me in the middle tonight.” He turned back to the kitchen with a slight shake of hips. Ash and Shorter looked at each other before getting into a heated competition for last. 

“You're a dick, you know that Shorter?” 

“Hey, nice guys finish last. Ain't that right Eiji?” 

“Can still hear you!”


End file.
